leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-25223119-20150308133440
To me, Yasuo is like a Teemo 2.0 on Mid. He's just that champion every AP mids are afraid because of how much damage he mitigates through one wall placement. Sorry, I've read the comments before posting this, but it is true Yasuo is OP. And recalling the slews of nerf that hit him, Riot has reduced Yasuo to a champion that only those who master him will get the best out of this fella. But then again, they have done nothing to reduce his strength, which is very high and obnoxiously overpowered. What this means is, so long as you master Yasuo, you still get wrecked, anytime, anyday. Look, I'm not trying to beat Yasuo to a pulp here. But considering the fact that other AP Mids get nerfed so often and Riot doesn't even bat an eye on Yasuo upon his release, it is clear that they are not aware of how insanely OP Yasuo is still, despite the nerfs. I don't play him but a few things about him point out for further nerfs "High mobility, Good Utility, Increased Damage" One of these needs to be stripped from him, and if there's any, it's the Windwall. That wall blocks way too many skillshots, way too many that he has no counterplay in laning phases for skillshots reliant AP Mids except to "wait" it out. His E is also extremely frustrating to deal with. Because of how much mobility he can output in mere seconds. But what's worse than that is probably the fact that his aesthetics are hard to read. Yasuo has been released over a year now and I still can't figure out how his Q work because of how fast it comes out. He probably the highest burst mobility in the game yet champions like Ahri and Kassadin are the ones getting the nerf hammer. And just to reinforce my point, it already seems like a bunch of you Yasuo players can understand why people still scream YASUO OP time after time. So I need not say much. Yasuo's kit is too good, he has too much stuffs in it that he'll always be good no matter how many times he gets nerfed. He's just like your S2 Evelynn, S3 Ahri, S4 Kassadin, and now S5 Riven. Some whom were gutted to the point of being FUBAR. Kassadin is a strong indicator of how Yasuo can be in the future. And let's face it guys, if Kassadin had been untouched for practically the whole S4 and suddenly in S5 he gets randomly hit again, you know someone's been playing him right and unleashing hell despite so many obnoxious utility taken off his hands. Now only the ones who are truly good at Kassadin will still wreck hell with him. Sorry guys, if there is any champion that makes me cringe everytime I play a match, its Yasuo. All the talk about how CC limits him is not a counterplay. He has mobility and walls to make up for it. Even outside of minions, he has better mobility compared to most mids. I'd at least expect him to be like an Ahri, who uses mobility to dodge crucial spells. Not use a wall to block crucial spells then use mobility to block what's left of a poor champion trying to peel themselves off Yasuo. The nerf treatment Yasuo needs is the kind that Kassadin receives. He needs to be nerfed a few more times to the point that those who truly master him will reap the benefits. Either that, or a rework that changes his obnoxious playstyle.